Blood in the sea
by soafangirl88
Summary: sequel to roses in the water
1. The house of lost souls

Sam stepped into his brother's house. It was dark on the inside, all the shades had been drawn making the place more like a tomb than a California home.

"Mike?" he called from the front door.

"In here Sam," came his brothers weary voice from the office. Sam made his way to the back of the house and found Mike sitting at his desk.

Sam was once again shocked by the change in his brother's appearance over the last year. Mikes hair was long now with a scraggly beard to match. He was gaunt and deep dark circles had etched themselves underneath his eyes. He hadn't showered in a few days, at least he smelled like he hadn't showered. When Mike saw Sam he turned in his desk. From what Sam could see Mike had probably been sitting at the computer all night, researching. He was looking for Anna.

"Sam! Another hit in Maine! I think it could be David this time" he exclaimed. His voice was rough. With a smug smile he turned towards his desk and grabbed a cigarette. He had started smoking right after Anna had left with David. Sam sighed.

"Where is Star?" he asked ignoring Michaels enthusiasm. Mike turned back to him with his cigarette lit. He let out a plum of smoke and rolled his eyes as if he couldnt be bothered with the welfare of his wife.

"I don't know. Upstairs maybe? Look we need to move on this Sam!" he snapped.

"Mike, I am not going on another wild goose chase! Last time we ended up in Canada following a bogus lead!" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Mike, Star needs you! You need to get up and start putting your life back together!" Sam snapped. Mike got up and stood toe to toe with his younger brother. To Sam's credit he didnt flinch away. He knew that Mike was only doing this because he wanted to find Anna.

"So I am just supposed to forget? Forget about my child! Anna needs me, I am her father! Sam, I will never let go of her and you can either help me or get the hell out of my house!" Mike shouted spraying spittle all over Sam's face. Sam wanted to flinch away from the stench of his breath. _Whens the last time he brushed his teeth? _Thought Sam but, he stood his ground.

"And what about Star? She needs you too," hissed Sam. He saw the fire in Mikes eyes die. Though he sometimes acted like she was a nuisance, Sam knew that deep down Star had always been Mike's weak spot.

Since the night that Anna had left, Star had been more like a zombie than a human. Sam still shuddered when he thought about the night he told them that she was gone. He didn't mention that she had been turned into a vampire. Only that she had willingly left town with David and that she loved both her parents. Star had fainted and Mike had sat there in a semi trance. Since then Mike had made it his mission to find them and Star, well she had decided to stay in bed most of the time. Neither could accept that Anna was gone.

Mike sat back down in his office chair. His shoulder slumped as he exhaled another hit of his cigarette.

"Look Sam, once I find Anna and bring her home to her mother then Star will snap out of this. I need your help Sam," replied Mike. He looked so down trodden. Sam just shook his head.

"Mike, until you have solid lead, then I can't help you" Sam replied. Without waiting for Mike to respond Sam turned to leave. He let himself out and got into his car. Before he pulled away from his brothers home he wiped a lone tear from his face. As he drove back to his comic shop he thought about his undead niece.

When Mike and his family had moved back to Santa Carla Sam had been happy. For the first time in years he would be reunited with his brother and his only niece. They had moved back from Chicago and Sam had never known what it was to be an uncle. He loved Anna. She was a spit fire like her mom and had an intelligence like her grandmother that made people _want_ to know her. He had missed spending time with her in the last year and often wondered how she was doing. After she and her family had moved to Santa Carla Sam had given her a job in the comic book shop cleaning out the loft. Sam thought that giving her the job would somehow bring them closer together but, it became the catalyst for Anna's undoing. Somehow she had met David in that time and discovered that he was a vampire. Why she didn't come to Sam or her parents Sam didn't know.

Anna was a vampire now. She had met David, a master vampire and fell in love with him. Sam couldnt understand how she could love someone so evil, someone who caused suffering wherever he went.

Before long Sam was pulling into the comic shop driveway. The place was being run by Lila, a twenty somthing comic nerd who Sam hired last year when he began spending less and less time at the shop. With the Frog brothers skipping town it seemed like the decision that made the mot sense. Lila was a thin blond who had written her own comics, or was trying to write them, when Sam had hired her. She enjoyed the job and was efficiant enough to keep around.

Sam walked into the store and Lila waved half heartedly. She was on the phone ordering new books for next month. She cradled the phone on her shoulder while writing down the specified order in a notebook.

"Hey Sam, a package came for you awhile ago. I put it in your apartment" she called before continuing her conversation on the phone. Sam waved in acknowledgment and made his way up the stairs. Lila had placed the package on the table just inside the door. Sam picked it up and sat down at his kitchen table. The apartment was small but, it worked for Sam. He threw his keys on the counter and sat down with a huff.

Today had not gone the way he had hoped. He wanted to talk some sense into his brother. If anything he felt like he had made things worse.

He looked at the package. It was about the size of a shoebox and about as heavy as one. The package was wrapped in heavy brown paper and looked like any other piece of mail. Except it didn't have a return address nor any kind of stamp. Sam carefully peeled open one end of the package and reached inside. He pulled out a rectangle box. Slowly he lifted the lid and inside found a prepaid cell phone and another envelope. Written on the front of the envelope in a fancy scrawl _you're not far off. _Sam first picked up the phone and turned it on. There was nothing exceptional about it so he placed it back in the box and pulled out the envelope. It was thick and when Sam opened it he found photographs. The photos were of Anna!

He flipped through each photo carefully. It showed her walking in the darkness with David at her side. In one picture she was obviously in New York. It was night-time in the photo but, you could clearly see time square. In another photo they were walking down a dark alley. Each photo seemed to show them in a new place. Sam wasnt sure how they could even be captured on film due the vampire lore, they couldn't cast a shadow or be photographed, yet here they were in color! Some of the pictures showed Anna smiling. How could she look so happy? So normal? Even David, who looked the same as he had twenty-five years ago, seemed to have lost his menacing gaze.

Sam put the pictures down and once again picked up the portable phone. He jumped when it began to ring. The screen said "unknown caller," after several rings Sam finally answered.

"Hello?" he said to the caller.

"Sam?" came Allen Frogs voice on the other end. Sam was shocked.

"Allen? What the hell man! Why didn't you call sooner to tell me you found them?" snapped Sam.

"Because they keep alluding us. Look I just wanted to let you know that we will be back in Santa Carla by the end of the month" replied Allen.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"We still own a portion of the store Sam. You can't keep us from it!" snapped Allen. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Really? Could have fooled me," he snapped. Allen was quiet for a moment. He sighed audibly on the other line.

"Sam, I wont argue with you ok man? Look Edgar and I are coming home. I don't know for how long but, we will see you in a month ok?" Allen said before hanging up. Sam threw the phone away and sat back down at the kitchen table. He shook his head and smiled slightly. He had missed both of his friends. The Frog brothers had left the business when Anna turned. They believed that Sam had turned against them when he was working with the widow Johnson, who was also a vampire herself. Sam had worked with the widow but, only to help destroy other vampires and also under the agreement that the widow would not harm any humans. The widow hunted animals because she hated leaving her home. In truth Sam had become quit fond of her and was sad when she had sacrificed herself to save David. Edgar refused to speak with Sam but, sometimes he would correspond with Allen who had always been the more level headed of the two brothers. Both brothers were traveling around the united states looking for vampires. Sam felt like there was more to their travels than they let on but, he didnt push it. It was good to know they would be coming home soon.

As Sam sat looking through the photos of his niece and contemplating the homecoming of his friends and bussiness partners, he couldnt help but wonder _would anything ever be the same again?_


	2. The thirst

The sun was down. Though we were laying in the basement of the house and I could sense its setting. I lay there in the pitch darkness for several minutes. To a human, it would be impossible to see anything in the blackness but, to us everything was as visible as if a light was illuminating the entire room. I lay there staring at the ceiling above.

I tried to control that aching in the back of my throat. That constant dry burning that I seemed to always feel and could never completely quench. It made my hands shake and my voice quiver just trying to control it. I knew that David was frustrated. We had been arguing over my _condition_ for weeks with no avail from me. Every time I seemed to get a foot hold in control, I stumbled again.

I looked over at him in the darkness and smiled slightly. It had been a year since we left Santa Carla and even though things seemed pretty rocky between us, I still loved him. I still would rather go to bed angry than go to bed without him.

As my thoughts were drawn back to my thirst, David stirred next to me.

"Hey," he said stretching next to me in the dark bed.

"Hey," I replied listless. I wasn't trying to make things worse between us, I truly wasn't, it was just that I knew if I spoke my voice would betray me and he would only get angrier. He rolled on his side facing me but, still I stared at the ceiling above and ignored him. Slowly he snaked his arm across my waist. I didn't push it away but I also didn't respond to his touch. Part of me wanted to curl into him and gently kiss his neck. Let him know that I was trying to make things work but, then the other stubborn side of me kept still.

"Anna? You need to feed" he said. I shrugged out of his grasp and got up from the bed. He sighed heavily as I grabbed my jeans and a sweatshirt from the floor.

"Anna, how long are you going to let this go on? You are suffering!" he said, getting up from the bed as well. I didn't look at him as I began to brush my hair and he began to dress. "Anna? Anna, don't ignore me!" he snapped turning me around. He roughly grabbed ahold of my shoulders. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but, with being hungry came aches and pains throughout the body. The slightest touch could feel like a thousand knives jabbing into my skin. I shoved him away from me.

"I already told you David! I'm not going to argue with you over this again!" I yelled. I could feel my face contorting with rage. Slowly it changed from human to vampire and back again. A year later and still I had trouble controlling it!

"You. Are. Vampire!" he shouted at me.

"And. YOU are a tool!" I snapped. I stomped past him towards the stairs. I ran up to the first floor kitchen and began making a cup of coffee. I waited for the water to fill and with shaking hands put the coffee grounds in the paper strainer. I couldn't control the shaking, I was so mad!

I cursed my clumsiness as coffee grounds spilled all over the counter and the floor. In a fit of rage and frustration I threw the coffee mugs across the room where they shattered on the cheap ceramic. For good measure, I grabbed the coffee pot and threw it across the room where it sprayed water and glass all over the walls. I slammed my hands on the marble counter top and felt it crack beneath my fingers before I sank to the ground in angry tears.

Why couldn't I control this!? When will it get easier? I pulled my legs up to my chest and sobbed. I knew it was my hunger that was causing this temper tantrum. I hadn't eaten in over a week. After what happened last time, I couldn't. For some reason taking human life bothered me more than any other part of being a vampire. David was no help at first. I knew it was because he had been a vampire for so long that it was hard for him to understand my point of view. He didn't understand why I couldn't kill a total stranger, why I couldn't just end someone's life so I could survive.

I heard the basement door open and David's footsteps make their way to the kitchen.

"Jesus Anna" he said looking over the mess I had made. I just sat there and cried silently into my knees. I didn't look up at him.

"_He is probably wishing he had never wasted his time on me. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow he just deserted me. I'm more trouble than I am worth! _" I thought, terrified that I was right. I never told David that I was worried about him leaving me.

I had no way to explain myself. He sat down next me and put an arm over my shoulder. At first I sat stiffly and then he lifted my chin so he could look in my eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I knew he wasn't angry with me, I don't know how but, there was always moments like this when I knew what he was thinking. His frustrations were mirrored to mine. Had we made the right choice? Would things have been better if I had stayed human? I leaned into him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He held me until the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry David" I said. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back gently.

"I know you don't want to babe but, you need to feed" he said. I nodded. Gently he stood us both up. Placing both his hands on my shoulders he held me at arm's length.

"Look Anna, I've got an idea. You just need to trust me," he said before taking my hand and leading us out into the night.

We'd been staying in Georgia, just outside of Jacksonville near Neptune beach. We had moved slowly from New York downward. I liked the East coast. The little towns were charming and the people were used to tourists so if we didn't stay long then no one noticed. We found an abandoned house here with a big basement where we spent most of our time. Plus it had a garage where David could store his bike.

Things seemed to be going well for the first three months after leaving California. David taught me how to hunt. At first I enjoyed it. I liked the thrill of finding the right person to drain the life from. It was exciting and dangerous.

Then, it was as if my old life and my human emotions seemed to come back. For three months I had shut off the part of me that was not ok with killing someone else. Now it came back with a vengeance. Every time I hunted with David all I could see was the terror in my victims face. I could hear them begging me to spare them and I would turn tail and run.

Now I was prone to temper tantrums because I couldn't handle the thirst. And yet I when I would go to feed, the thought of harming someone else seemed too great a price.

David led me to one of the many beach night clubs. We were familiar with the local nightlife. Many bars with sea side access opened their doors when the sun went down to the beach. People would come and enjoy a rave like party without actually having to go to a rave. They played house music with techno beats and dance remixes. Drugs were just as popular as the drinking.

Even as a human it wasn't really my scene.

I stopped short when I heard the music and saw the many strobe lights. People danced about. They were either drunk or high or both.

"David, I can't. Please don't make me" I begged, my voice shaking with panic. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Anna, do you trust me?" he asked gazing down at me. He had the look of desperation in his eyes. Like a man with no options left but, one. I nodded.

"Ok, wait here in the shadows. I promise I'll come back" he said kissing me quickly on the lips, and then moving swiftly through the crowds of people. I didn't even get a chance to protest so I waited among the trees for him to return. I listened to the music and silently counted the beats.

When he finally made his way back he had two young girls in tow. They couldn't have been more than twenty with tan skin and beach bodies. Both wore tiny skirts and revealing clothing. It made me self-conscience to see girls my age dress that way. I wore jeans and a hoodie for the most part. Even now, as a vampire I loved comfort. My eyes burned towards David. _What the hell are you doing!? _I screamed internally.

He chuckled at something the girls said.

"These two said they wanted to party with us" he laughed. They both smirked at me, obviously vying for David's attention. One look at me and I am sure they believed they could tear us apart for one night at least. Jealousy almost overtook me but, I set it aside.

"Seems your girlfriend doesn't wanna share," sneered one. The other giggled at her friends jib. We were too far away for anyone to notice what was going on. David leaned in to me and whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"We won't kill them, I promise. Just follow my lead," he said and I nodded. The two girls watched us with questioning looks.

Lightning quick he grabbed one of the girls and placed his mouth over her throat biting into her flesh. She tried to scream but, his other hand came up and covered her mouth. The second girl didn't seem to register any of this until it was too late. I felt my face transform into a vampiric mask and grabbed her by the back of the head. I sank my teeth into her neck and felt the sweetness of her warm blood coat my dry throat. Slowly her heart began to race in fear as she realized what was happening. I could see David out of the corner of my eye lowering his victim to the ground. She was alive, albeit barely. I suckled until I felt the girl's heart beat slow. For a moment I didn't care if she lived or died.

"Anna, stop!" snapped David. He snatched the girl from me and laid her down next to her friend. He kneeled down next to the girls and using his pinky finger made several scratch marks on the girls necks completely concealing the puncture marks we had just inflicted.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathing heavily. I could already feel the fresh blood coursing through my veins. It was a wonderful and sobering sensation. "I am making sure that we don't start hearing vampire stories on the news when these two are found," he replied making the same marks on the second girl's neck. One moaned loudly then went still. I was not worried, they were both alive. With any luck they would have some illegal substances in their veins and not remember a thing. If they did their tox screenings would give any doctor a reason to doubt them.

When he was done David stood. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Hi, I've got two young women here who've been attacked. Yes Neptune beach. Ok" he hung up the phone and then threw it as hard as he could towards the water.

"Anna, we need to go" he said taking my hand. He started walking away and I pulled him back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He responded, holding me close to him. I had given him my trust and once again he came through for me. I could taste the blood lingering on his tongue as he kissed me. I hadn't felt this good in days and it was intoxicating. I knew I didn't have to feel guilty. We did not kill innocent people tonight. No lives were lost.

We made our way down the beach hand in hand, no cares in the world. I smiled to myself when I saw the ambulance lights flashing from the beach party.


	3. Die trying!

Michael sat at his office desk for several more minutes after Sam left. He chain smoked and wondered over the things his brother had said. _Maybe Sam is right, _he thought. _Maybe I am subjecting myself tpo a wild goose chase, one with no end. _ He shook his head. _No! She is my daughter, my blood! I wont stop searching. _He slammed his fist down on the arm of his desk chair in frustration.

As he turned back to his computer he heard a creaking noise upstairs followed by the shuffling of feet. He listened for a few moments as his wife made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. He sat as still as a statue until he heard the tell tale nise of the toilet flushing and more footsteps going back to the bedroom.

He would have to bring her something to eat soon. She would most likely pick at it and then leave it on the bedside table for him to collect later this evening.

Star was a shell of her former self. Now that he thought about it, so was he. There was a time when they could lay next to each other, not touching or speaking but, reveling in their happiness. They had a silent understanding of one another that spoke volumes, if only to them. Now, it was a wonder if they ever talked.

Michael knew she was grieving for in her eyes their daughter had died and it was Michaels fault. He remembered vividly the scene between them just before she had taken to her bed.

Michael had been sitting in the same chair he was now when she had come in the room. He had several volumes of books and many papers and articles on vampires. He had begun his research the day after Sam had broken the news to them. She crept into the room slowly and ran her fingers over the articles and papers. She had been so silent that he hadn't taken any noptic of her. In one swift movement she threw them on the ground and finally he had turned to face her. Surprise evident on his face.

"Now you decide to do something! Now?" she shrieked at him. She looked like she had lost her mind.

"You promised it was safe! You swore that nothing would happen and I believed you as I always have believed you. Like a fool I believed that everything would be okay and now my daughter, our daughter is gone!" she shouted at him and then with no warning sprang herself on his, her nails bared to attack. He greabbed her by the wrists and wrestled her to the ground where she collapsed in sobs. With nothing more to say he tried to hold her and she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me Michael! This is all your fault!" she cried before scrambling up off the floor and running to their room. With nothing more to do Michael sat there and felt his heart would break. He decided then and there he would never stop looking for Anna. Even if it meant he would have to die trying!


	4. Found

For the first time in months I felt happy. We hadn't killed anyone tonight and things seemed almost normal. David and I walked slowly back to the house hand in hand. It was only about three in the morning but, having fed so much after such a long time without it, I felt a little sloshy.

"So I think we found a good alternative" I said as our hands swung back and forth. David chuckled.

"Finally," he joked. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad" I said laughing because we both know it wasn't true. He shook his head as we moved up to the front porch of the house. Slowly he leaned down to brush his lips against mine a lovely smile on his face.

"If it keeps you from destroying all of our _fine china_ then I don't care" he joked before kissing me again.

These were the moments he and I needed. Moments where we weren't vampires or hunters but, a couple. When I first turned, David had told me that he had usually been alone for most of his existence and now we had one another.

We stood on the porch for several moments. The house was a simple two-story. We didn't use the upstairs except for when we grabbed the extra bed. David had found the house in the "for sale" listings in the paper. Apparently he had removed the for sale sign and the realtor. I tried not to think too much about that though. It was a decent house. The basement had some small windows that allowed a fraction of light in but, we covered it with aluminum foil. Though the house was nice to have for now, we couldn't stay here. The neighbors would eventually realize that something was fishy.

Quickly David pulled away from me. At first I thought he was going to make another joke or say something then I saw the expression on his face. He was frightened.

"What?" I said but he covered my mouth with his hand. He was listening for something. He sniffed the air and his eyes went wide, I could smell it too. Something unfamiliar. Not a vampire either but, a human. It stuck to the walls of the house and the grass where the person had walked.

"Someone's in the house!" he hissed in my ear. Before we could do anything David lost control of his limbs and collapsed in front of me, I could smell the tranquilizer getting into his system. I leaned down on the porch ground.

"David!" I screeched.

They were on me before I could run or try to find the perpetrator. I felt the sting of a needle. My arms and legs seemed to go numb easily. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the veil of darkness crept over me. The last thing I remember was lying next to David and staring at his still form. People were talking above me but, the voices seemed far away. I tried to speak but, then before I could stop it, there was nothing but darkness.

I don't know when I finally came to or how long I was under the drugs embrace. Where was David? Did they have him as well? Had it been a day? Two? How had the drug worked in my body? Usually drugs or anything that would normally inebriate a human did nothing to us. Who was my capture?

As my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, I realized that I was moving and I was alone. I cried out trying to move just a fraction of an inch to see if I could feel David next to me. My hands were securely tied behind my back and my legs were tied underneath me. I used my tongue to remove the strip of duct tape that was placed over my mouth. I moved my jaw as the tape fell from my face. Wherever I was, it was dark and loud. I screamed out as I tried to pull the ropes apart to free my hands but, all I could feel was a searing pain in my wrists and upper arms. I couldn't see my hands but, I could feel the ropes cutting into my wrist and drawing blood. What the hell? I hadn't bled since I became a vampire. I began screaming out in fear and anger.

"Let me the hell out of here!" I shrieked over the roar of the engine. I heard no response. Through all this my face never turned to its vampire mask. I lay there on my side trying to think of what to do when I realized I was hungry. Not for blood but, for food? I hadn't been hungry for food in a year! Vampires can eat regular food like humans but, it does nothing for us. It doesn't get rid of hunger or keep it at bay. As if to confirm my hunger my stomach grumbled for the first time in forever.

"David?" I whispered letting the warm tears streak down my face. Though I knew he wasn't in this small space with me I was shaking in fear. Even though it hadn't yet been confirmed by my captors I knew the truth. It was impossible and I had never heard of anyone being reverted but, somehow without a doubt, I was human again.

* * *

They drove into the night, passing through the south states and barely talking. For a while they could hear Anna in the back of the trunk screaming. To be honest Allen had been surprised how easy it was to subdue both her and David. He was shocked when Edgar's connections had said they had a cure for vampirism but, they needed a test subject. Allen had been skeptical but, he was willing to try. Sam needed his niece back and Allen was determined to mend the bridge between his brother and their oldest friend.

Edgar was still angry with Sam for conspiring with the widow. In a way Allen could understand why Sam had worked with the widow Johnson. She wasn't really a threat to anyone and she had sacrificed herself meaning she didn't want to be a vampire anymore. But Allen and Edgar had always been honest with Sam. To be a successful team they had to trust one another.

In a year they had seen almost all the continental United States. They had traveled searching for vampires and other hunters. Coming across Anna and David had been a complete accident, one that had caught both brothers by complete surprise. While they were in Everstaff, Maine several months ago they visited a commune of vampire hunters. They had only been in town for a week when they received word from a friend that two vampires had been spotted in the Everstaff town square. This was unusual because the commune had taken careful measures to keep the vampire scum out. When Edgar and Allen showed up to a local bar where the two had been spotted, they were stopped short. Anna stood less than six yards from them.

To Allen she was beautiful but, he knew it was the vampire disease that made her seem so. He had to hold Edgar back from killing both her and David when they exited the bar. After that it seemed he and Allen where never far from Anna and her vampire boyfriend. In Washington D.C they discovered the Covenant. It was a group of scientist and professors who had come together to fight the vampire epidemic. They had created special weapons, ammunition and sensors to detect the vampires. It was there that Allen and Edgar were introduced to a special kind of film that could capture vampires. Plus the tranquilizer that Edgar used to incapacitate David and Anna.

Allen couldn't believe it when the President of the Covenant had introduced them to a possible cure. Edgar couldn't believe such a thing existed. They had been hunting vampires for years and not once had ever heard of a cure. The Frogs agreed to help capture Anna and David using both as tests subjects but, only with the understanding that if the cure worked the Frogs would be able to take Anna home. The Covenant was fine with the arrangement as long as they were able to keep David. Being that David was several hundred years old they were eager to see how the cure would react. The Frog's agreed.

After Anna had been taken down they had injected her with the cure. Allen prayed that it would work while Edgar helped the other hunters load David in the back of the truck. It took twenty minutes before Allen could feel a pulse in Anna's body. Her color returned to her cheeks and the fangs in her mouth were reduced to regular square teeth. He had never been more relieved.

The truck moved over the dark road as Allen turned to his brother.

"The sun will be up soon. We better find a place to...you know, test the cure" said Allen. Edgar grunted without looking at him. It was almost five a.m. The sun would be rising soon. They had driven from Jacksonville two days before and had barely made it into California. They drove nonstop and slept in shifts. Anna had woken Allen up a few hours ago with her screaming but, once again she had calmed down and was quiet.

There was no guarantee that this cure would sustain in Anna's body. Allen knew that if she somehow had reverted back to a vampire then Anna would surely die once she was exposed to sun. That's why he couldn't tell Sam what they were going to do. If Anna died, vampire or not, Sam would never forgive them and Allen promised the Covenant that he would make sure she was completely cured.

Allen thought of David. What would they tell Anna when she asked for him? Edgar had come up with the best solution.

"Tell her he is dead! Remember we made an oath to protect our vampire hunter brothers. If we tell her he is dead than she won't go looking for him and she will move on" he had explained gruffly. Allen had to admit it made sense.

They passed a sign for a crappy motel.

"Pull in there. We will get a room and test the cure" said Allen. In a half hour they were pulling into the motel and paying for a room. Allen looked into the horizon and saw the first rays on sun spilling over the California land.

They had rented a moving truck to keep suspicions at an all-time low. After they subdued Anna and gave her the cure they put her in a wooden box and placed her in the truck. She had been bound and gagged but, Allen figured she had gotten rid of the gag by the way she had screamed. Edgar grabbed the bags while Allen moved to back of the truck.

"If this doesn't work have your crossbow ready. There is no reason for her to suffer" said Edgar as he unlocked the padlock on the truck and swung the lid open. Allen heard a moan from inside the box. He took a crowbar and broke open the lid.

Anna lay there blinking at the harsh light. Edgar held his cross bow up, aimed and ready. Anna blinked her eyes several more times and gazed around.

"Edgar?" croaked Anna in disbelief as she gazed up at her kidnapper. After she took a few staggering breathes she began screaming again. Edgar dropped hi weapon, grabbed her by the wrists roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. She had been so stiff laying there for two whole days, the sudden movement made it feel like tiny knives were sticking her in her arms and legs.

"Now, be quiet!" he hissed jerking her wrists once again. Anna shut her mouth quickly with a wince. Allen held his arms out to help Anna down from the truck. He smiled weakly at her and she glared daggers into his face. The sky was pink now as the sun came up over the horizon. Anna turned her head towards it and yelled once more in fear. She tried to hobble away from Edgar but, he had in her in a vise like grip. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to start. After several staggering breathes, nothing happened. Tears slid down her face as she opened her eyes and stared at the sun.

"It worked!" cried Allen clapping Edgar on the back with a hearty smile. Anna just stared at the sun in utter horror. _No! _Anna fell into Edgar in a dead faint.

* * *

I woke up on an uncomfortable bed. I opened my eyes slowly and surveyed the room. Yup, I was in a cheap motel. It was dark and gloomy inside the room. _Had I slept the day through?_ Allen sat across from me. I blinked several times before sitting up and putting my legs over the bed. Allen watched my every move but, he seemed wary. My legs and arms were unbound. I rubbed my wrists where the ropes had cut into them.

"How do you feel?" asked Allen. He took a plastic glass from the bedside table and filled it with water. He leaned over and handed it to me. I took it willingly. My throat felt like I smoked a pack a day. I sipped at the water at first, praying silently that it would do nothing for me. It soothed my throat and made me feel more alert.

"I'm fine" I snapped. "Considering I was kidnapped!"

"You have to be human to be kidnapped," chuckled Edgar. I could see him sitting across the room with a crossbow in hand. I had never really liked Edgar. He was obnoxious and over-confident. Now he sat there watching me with smug eyes and all I wanted to do was rip them out of his head. I ignored his comment.

"Where is David?" I asked turning back to Allen.

"You know your human now, right Anna?" asked Allen in a calm voice.

"Yes. How?" I snapped. I wished more than ever to be vampire so I could rip both of their throats out! Allen smiled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately we can't tell you that information" he replied.

"Considering you have a thing for vampires, it wouldn't be good for you to be telling them our secrets" sneered Edgar. I ignored him and took one more big gulp of water emptying the glass.

"Where is David?" I asked again. Allen stood up and walked over to the curtains. He pulled one back and stared out into the night.

"Tomorrow we will be back in Santa Carla. I am sure your parents and Sam will be happy to see you." I blinked several times. My parents? I hadn't thought of them in a long time. When you're a vampire time moves much quicker than normal making your old life harder to concentrate on. Were they ok? Had they been searching for me? _Why wasn't Allen answering my question? Why couldn't he just tell me where David was? _

"Allen!" I practically shouted at him. He turned to me; his eyes were wide and sad. "Please? Where is he?" I begged though I sensed the answer from the sympathetic look Allen was giving me. Tears pricked my eyes as he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Edgar.

"Your boyfriend is probably ashes in the wind by now," laughed Edgar. I shook my head in disbelief. Edgar wouldn't let it go. "And good riddance to him!" he chuckled. It was too much. I jumped up from the bed and lunged myself at him.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I shouted at I began striking blows at him left and right. He put his hands up to shield his face and Allen grabbed me from behind. He pulled me away from Edgar but, I fought him until I had no more energy to fight. Allen held me there on the bed as I sobbed. The only person who I had loved was gone. He would never hold me again or kiss away my frustrations. He would never tell me how much he loved me. I cried for what I knew was gone forever. Though now I was no longer _undead _I felt then that I would never truly feel alive again.


	5. Goodbye

**Six months later**

My eyes snapped open. I could see the sun setting through my window and I groaned as I rolled away from the protruding light. I had been back in Santa Carla for six months and still I preferred to sleep during the day.

Maybe I wouldn't get up again today. Just stay in my room until the morning. _No! I couldn't, not again_. I mentally chided myself. I couldn't come up with a good enough reason to get up until a nicotine craving kicked in. That was good enough reason to get moving.

I sat up and stretched. My back ached and my head felt like a bird had nested in my long dark curls. I watched as the last rays of sun sunk below the horizon line. Once the sun was gone from the sky I felt a little better almost relieved. It had been six months since the sun had burned me and yet I still hated it. I pulled the covers back and climbed out of my bed.

My bedroom floor was littered with random pieces of clothing. Clean and dirty clothes that had just never made into the hamper or the closet. I picked up a pair of jeans and a random hoodie that smelled clean. After running a brush through my tangled hair and then placing it in a messy bun a top my head, I grabbed the pack of Marlboros out of my closet. After I got back I found about three cartons of Marlboro cigarettes in the trash. Apparently my Dad had decided to quit. I don't know why but, I grabbed the cartons thinking that maybe it would come in handy. I think my parents knew I was smoking but, they had yet to say anything and I wasn't going to volunteer the information. Plus, I was eighteen and could legally buy my packs now anyway which was the case once the cartons I saved from the trash had gone.

I don't know why I decided that smoking was a good habit to get into but, it helped me relax and made me feel like I had control over something again.

After my parents got over the shock and joy of my arrival home, they wasted no time in reverting back to their old lives. My mom got out of bed, showered and began to live again. My dad went back to work, shaved that god awful beard and put all the memories of my absence in the trash. They expected me to do the same. Just toss away the last year that I had been a vampire and go back to the way things were.

Sam had told me that my parents were ignorant to my transformation. He had never told them that I had been turned which was fine. Fewer questions I had to avoid the better.

I couldn't go back to the way things were though. The memories of my immortal, if short, life haunted me daily. My longing for David consumed me. The Anna I was before I met David was dead and gone. That part of me died with him.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom stood stirring a large pot over the stove. She turned to me with a small smile.

"Morning sunshine" she said. Though she sounded pleasant I could tell she was putting it on. I nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before heading for the back door.

"Anna?" called my mom from the kitchen. I turned around slowly to see her leaning on the island in the middle of the room.

"Will you be back late?" she asked. I shrugged. I hated being stuck in the house all night. I would walk out to the beach and climb up into the bluffs. I would sit with my feet dangling over the edge and just think about things. I would smoke and watch the waves crash in and out. Same thing I do almost every night.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" she asked. I nodded and pulled the phone out from my hoodie so she could see it. I did nothing to hide my chagrin.

I never made any calls on the phone anymore. Nor did I ever text from it. The phone had a gps tracker in it that my parents could monitor from the house. It was a part of the agreement to let me leave the house on my own. I could go as long as I took the cell with me.

My mom looked me up and down, her stare made me uncomfortable.

"Can I go?" I asked quietly, I slowly started to turn away from her towards the door.

"I just don't understand it," I heard her mumble. I turned back towards her as she looked at me. Her eyes were springing up with tears.

"What?" I snapped. At first she shook her head in frustration, and then her face crumpled in tears.

"I thought that if I gave you some distance then you would come around but, I don't know what else I can do," she said her tears flowing down her face.

I wasn't sad for her nor did I feel guilty. I was furious!

"After you were rescued and the guys brought you home to us, I thought you would be happy but, instead you walk around as if it's _our_ fault you were kidnapped and I just don't understand it!" she cried.

"No you don't understand do you? Then again how could you? Not once did you ever ask about how I was dealing with everything just expected me to be grateful!" I snapped. I could feel my blood boiling and pounding in my ears.

"Let's get one thing out of the way ok? I was _not_ kidnapped, I did _not_ need to be rescued and if I had wanted to come home I would have done it on my own! The thing that bothers you mom is you know that I didn't want to come back here. The truth is, I was happy out there. David and I were happy. You were supposed to let me go but, instead I get dragged back here and then placed on lock down, which by the way, is more like kidnapping than anything David ever did to me!" By the end of this I was shouting but, I didn't care. Everything I had been holding back for six months came rushing to the surface.

"So what? You're just going to sleep all day and stay out all night forever?" snapped my mom. I shook my head and sighed. It was time to make a move. I had been thinking about it ever since I received a letter from my bank with a statement of my account. Fifteen thousand dollars that I had saved was still sitting in the bank waiting for me. I had forgotten all about it and had pondered moving out. If I got a small apartment I could live off the fifteen thousand for a few weeks then get a job.

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"No. I am moving out as soon as I find a place," I replied trying to keep my voice calm. I might as well have slapped my mom across the face.

"What?" she breathed. She moved around the island to stand in front of me.

"You can't move! We just got you back," she cried. I could tell she was devastated.

"I can and I will. Mom I am eighteen years old. I can't stay here. I've got some money saved," I replied. I watched her eyes dart around the room wildly. With nothing else to say I headed for the door.

"Wait…..Anna please?" My mom begged from behind me. I turned around.

"No mom. I need to be out on my own for a while. I'm going for a walk. I won't be back late" I said and walked out into the cool night.

* * *

For the first time in months, I felt better. My chest seemed to lose its heaviness and my shoulders had a weightless feeling to them again. I would make it a point to start looking for a new place tomorrow. I knew my mother was probably on the phone with my Dad. She would relay the whole conversation and then try to get him to convince me to rethink moving out.

He would come home and wait for me to get in so he could talk to me. I didn't care though. I knew that this was the best thing for me.

I walked past the jutting rocks. I always stopped right in front of the cliff face. This was the place that David and I first met. He thought I was my mom. I didn't know it at the time but, he had slept in the cliff rocks because he didn't have any place else to go and the sun was rising.

I still remember the night he confessed his true intentions with me in the beginning. I can still feel his arms around me as he told me the story while we lay in bed. I can still hear his voice afraid and yet anxious to have the truth out between us.

"I was going to use you to get to Star and Michael. I wanted revenge and you showed up. I never expected I would have any feelings for you but, that night as I watched you leave, I knew that I felt something. Before I knew it, I had fallen for you and revenge seemed a stupid thing. Somehow in one hundred and fifty years I had fallen for the daughter of my enemy. I was worried about you when I left which was a new emotion for me. Revenge didn't seem that important after that," he had said. I had smiled in the darkness. David wasn't a very mushy type person. To hear him talk about falling in love with me was a treat that I wanted to savor.

I stared at the dark cliffs before walking on. How would things have been different if I hadn't gone on my walk that night? I don't think I could ever know the answer to that. I don't think anyone could.

That night I sat on the bluffs. I knew that I would always love David. No matter how much time passed from now to my death, he would always be the one I longed for. Yet I also knew that I needed to keep moving forward with my life. I was too much of a coward for suicide and knew that a chance encounter with a vampire would just end up with me dead.

I sat and smoked and silently promised myself that from this day on I would create a new life for myself. Not one made from the vampire Anna or the pre David Anna but, one that was all new. I needed to be free of my old lives.

"I love you David," I whispered into the wind, thinking it would be the last time.


End file.
